Carl Karl
|image = He works the camera.png |gender = Male |age = Teenaged"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" |born = |nationality = American |profession = Intern, student of college (on vacation) |affiliations = O.W.C.A. |other1 = Major Monogram |title1 = Boss |other2 = Dr. Coconut |title2 = Nicknames |first = "I Scream, You Scream". (Mentioned in "Raging Bully") |voice = Tyler Alexander Mann Antonio Cremades (Spain) Dirk Meyer (Germany) Marcel Veenendaal (Netherlands) }} , nicknamed Dr. Coconut by his dance video, is the hapless intern and cameraman for Major Monogram. He is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated in a few episodes. In one episode in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. In another ("The Flying Fishmonger"), he made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible. In "I Scream, You Scream" he is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven, and accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray out, and then Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer. However Ferb takes the plans for the Space Laser-inator Ray instead. He is a rookie and is very loyal to Major Monogram, and is working at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has red hair and wears glasses. He has talked to Agent P a few times. In "It's About Time!" it was Carl who debriefed the mission instead of Major Monogram, due to the Major being unable to move, because he was shot by the Freezinator. He accidentally knocks Major Monogram over, which shows that he is also very clumsy. In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" it is revealed that he is desperate for a girlfriend. When Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they at first thought there had been a breach in security and that it was a real girl, causing Carl to get very excited. They are soon under the impression that it was merely a disguised Agent P when his fedora falls onto his head. Carl was very disappointed; he walked off-screen dejectedly, saying, "Man! I thought it was a real girl." Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said "he based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events," in "At the Car Wash." Carl also has his own theme called, Carl the Intern. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went. ("Swiss Family Phineas") In "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", he build a robotic replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family to replace Lawrence Fletcher for the Father-Daughter picnic competition while he restoring his memory. He also help make the switch the robotic version and the real Mr. Fletcher, as he congratulate Agent P until a kid saw them and quickly leaves the scene. In "Undercover Carl", he goes undercover as a boy thinking that Phineas and Ferb are in league with Doofenshmirtz. Since Agent P is close to the boys, Major Monogram has him find Agent G, giving him suspect locations, some being the moon and Monte Carlo. Carl discovers that the boys are just having fun and returns with the news. In "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Carl gives Perry his briefing, describing Major Monogram going to Tokyo for the international Good Guy convention. He also shows the letter made from cut-out magazine letters, and mentions Dr. Doofenshmirtz going to Tokyo with his daughter. However, he passes the whole situation off as a coincidence, and gives Perry the day off. Background Information * His full name was revealed to be Carl Karl in the credits of "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Prior to that, he was listed as "Karl" in the credits for most of his appearances, and his name was shown on-screen as "Carl" in "Swiss Family Phineas". (See the logo in the picture above.) * He drives an undercover ice cream truck. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot") * He knows how to cook a spaghetti, but his forgetfulness prevents him from cooking it well. ("At the Car Wash") * Carl knows how to work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit. ("Swiss Family Phineas") * Carl has his own website. ("At the Car Wash", "Undercover Carl") * He also has his own e-mail address ("Jerk De Soleil"). * He likes to dance to the Dr. Coconut song, as well as dress as the character when he dances ("Spa Day") * It is said that he is working for Monogram for college credit. ("Swiss Family Phineas") * He was born without nostrils; therefore, he does not have a sense of smell. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") * His theme song has a remake. ("Undercover Carl") * He can speak French. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * It is revealed in "No More Bunny Business" that Carl can't draw very well. * Carl is depicted as very clumsy. ("It's About Time!") * Carl is called Kees in Dutch. While the Dutch name Karel is closer to the original, it would be two syllables. * Carl is afraid of the smell of garlic, even though he doesn't have nostrils. ("Brain Drain") Appearances *Raging Bully *I, Brobot *Run Away Runway *Jerk De Soleil *I Scream, You Scream *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *It's About Time! *The Best Lazy Day Ever *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Traffic Cam Caper *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Comet Kermillian *Ready for the Bettys *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? *The Flying Fishmonger *Out of Toon *Hail Doofania! *Unfair Science Fair *The Lake Nose Monster *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Perry Lays an Egg *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *Chez Platypus *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Swiss Family Phineas *That Sinking Feeling *Vanessassary Roughness *Spa Day *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Cheer Up Candace *What Do It Do? *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Undercover Carl *Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers *Ain't No Kiddie Ride *Not Phineas and Ferb *The Lizard Whisperer *The Beak *She's the Mayor *Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation *Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! *Brain Drain *Rollercoaster: The Musical! *Make Play *The Great Indoors Footnotes Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carl Category:Major Monogram